Tinkerbell
by Spooky152
Summary: Mysterious murders in a small town lead Mulder and Scully into a cult of so-called faeries


TITLE: Tinkerbell  
AUTHOR (S): Spooky152, but I had story   
ideas from Biasong  
RATING: Umm, PG-ish?  
SPOILERS: Spoilers? We got lots of   
stinkin' spoilers:Beyond the Sea, Tooms,  
How The Ghosts Stole Christmas, Arcadia   
(pant, pant) One Son, Triangle, Fight   
the Future  
KEYWORDS: X File, MSR  
SUMMARY: Mysterious murders in a small   
town lead Mulder and Scully into a   
cult of so-called faeries  
DISCLAIMERS: (To the tune of I Will   
Survive)  
First I was afraid, I was   
petrified  
I though CC would stand   
forever by my side   
But the he lied  
So I lay down and cried  
I knew right away  
They weren't mine  
Even though I love them   
dearly he would not give   
them up  
Even though I love Mulder   
and Scully too  
But he lied  
So I laid down and cried  
They aren't mine  
  
FEEDBACK: I am holding the Lone Gunmen   
for ransom until you guys give me some   
feedback. I know that's not much ransom,   
but Mulder was already taken and Scully   
is just too scientific for me.   
Spookymulder152@yahoo.com,spooky152@private.as   
or biasong@aol.com  
  
Hi from the bottom of the totem pole.   
This is a story BiaSong (formerly   
Spright) and I thought of after having   
a 7-hour X-F marathon at my house. I   
apologize for the disclaimer, but   
those 'Remember The Seventies' CD   
commercials were on and you know how   
easy songs can get stuck in your head  
AND NOW ON WITH THE   
SHOW.................................  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
  
Home of Rae and Phalene Walker  
Pennyville, Maryland  
August 5th 7:10PM  
  
Rae shoveled the last bit of creamed   
corn into his mouth, then set the   
plastic spoon back into its   
compartment on the TV tray. He stared   
blankly at the TV screen, watching as   
a televangelist explained eloquently   
that if everyone watching the   
broadcast would send $50 to the   
address below, their souls would all   
be saved from the fiery furnaces of   
hell. Rae picked up the remote and   
changed the channel.  
  
"Hey, I was watching that!" said his   
wife Phalene, reclining next to him in   
her pink Lay-Z-Boy.  
  
"Well, too bad,' Rae remarked. He   
settled on a sitcom and the two   
watched in silence.  
  
BANG!  
  
"What the hell was that?" Phalene said   
worriedly, crouching behind her chair.  
  
"I don't know," Rae said, slowly   
easing toward the door. He silently   
slid into his mud-caked Redwing boots   
and grabbed the flashlight lying next   
to the door. Phalene hurried   
wordlessly into the kitchen, taking   
the empty TV dinner plates with her.  
  
Rae pushed open the front door and   
stepped out onto the porch. There was   
an eerie taste to the air tonight, and   
the Bug-Off machine buzzed even louder   
than usually.  
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you   
are," Rae called out teasingly, his   
gun resting vulnerably on his right   
side. "Come on," he cooed, "I know   
your out there."  
  
Meanwhile, Phalene was in the kitchen,   
polishing a steak knife. As she put   
down the cotton cloth, she paused to   
admire her reflection and light   
reflected directly into her eyes. She   
squinted, then put the knife down on   
the table as she reached up to wipe   
her eyes.  
  
BANG!  
  
Phalene jerked her head up.  
  
"Rae?" she called out timidly. "Rae?"  
  
She picked up the steak knife and   
walked out onto the front porch. She   
looked around, but Rae was nowhere to   
be found.  
  
"Rae? Rae, where are you? Rae-"  
  
She was cut off by her own scream, and   
the knife fell, clattering on down the   
stairs, landing handle-first in the   
petunia bed.  
  
FBI Headquarters  
Washington DC  
10:02AM  
  
Dana Scully walked into the office she   
shared with her partner, Fox Mulder,   
half-asleep and dead tired. Her   
mother's birthday had been yesterday,   
and she'd spent last night at Maggie's   
house after the party. Mulder had been   
there too, but he'd left around 10.   
Paperwork, he'd said. Scully had   
realized by now that it wasn't   
paperwork he was interested in after   
checking last night's Pay-Per-Veiw   
listings.  
  
She opened the door to the office,   
finding Mulder's back to her, sitting   
in front of what Scully recognized was   
a new computer. Bedside him was   
several half-empty Styrofoam cups and   
a package of sunflower seeds.  
  
"Mornin' Sunshine," she said, setting   
her briefcase on the desk.  
  
"Hey, Scully," Mulder said, barely   
noticing her entrance.  
  
"I see you got a new toy," she   
commented, walking over to stand   
behind him.  
  
"We," he corrected her. "Skinner said   
that he'd bought a new home PC and   
gave us the old one."  
  
"Anything interesting on it?" she   
asked, looking at the screen.  
  
"Not unless you count the very advance   
Freecell and Solitaire games he   
bothered to download," Mulder answered   
sarcastically, picking up a seed and   
popping it in his mouth.  
  
Scully gave him a little half-smile,   
then, opening her briefcase, pulled   
out a large, fat manila folder full of   
(surprise!) paperwork. She pulled a   
pen out of her purse, sat down at   
Mulder's desk, and began.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
About an hour later, the phone rang.   
Mulder, still engrossed in Freecell,   
made no motion to pick it up, so   
Scully, after capping her pen, did.   
  
"Scully."  
  
"Agent Scully, I need you and Agent   
Mulder to report to my office in a   
half-hour," said a voice on the other   
end, presumably Skinner.  
  
"Yes, sir," Scully replied and hung   
up.  
  
"Mulder, Skinner wants to meet with   
us," she reported, turning to face   
him.  
  
"Did he say why?" Mulder asked,   
reluctantly shutting down the computer   
and polishing off the remaining   
coffee.  
  
"No," Scully replied, organizing her   
files back into their respective   
cabinets.  
  
"Let's not go then," Mulder said,   
sitting back down in his office chair   
and propping his feet back on the   
desk.  
  
"I only wish we had that opportunity,"   
Scully said, then knocked his feet off   
the desk. The impact sent him   
spinning. "Let's go."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully," Skinner   
nodded as the two agents came in his   
door. "Please sit down."  
  
Mulder and Scully complied, then   
leaned casually back, waiting for   
instructions.  
  
"Agents," Skinner began, "I received a   
call from Field Agent Thompson this   
morning. Apparently, two days ago, a   
man was found on the front porch of   
his home, murdered. Several claw marks   
were found around his body, but so   
were footprints. I'm sending you to   
Pennyville, Maryland to find the   
killer."  
  
"Sir, isn't this more of a VCS case   
than an X-file?" Scully asked.  
  
"It seems so on the outside, but, as   
Agent Mulder puts it so well, it has a   
paranormal scent around it. Besides,   
the other agents didn't want to do it,"  
Skinner replied, and Mulder let out an   
amused chuckle. "Your plane for Baltimore   
leaves tomorrow at 8AM. Contact Agent   
Thompson at this number when you get   
there." At this point Skinner pulled   
out a card from his desk and handed it   
to Scully, who tucked it in her   
pocket. "Due to the recency of these   
events, we've been unable to make any   
residential arrangements."  
  
"Am I to understand that we're on our   
own in the hotel way?" Mulder asked,   
an evil glint in his eye.  
  
Skinner nodded and said, "If there   
are no questions, then you are   
dismissed."  
  
Scully and Mulder arose from their   
chairs and walked out. Before Mulder   
got his foot out the door, Skinner   
called, "Agent Mulder?"  
  
Mulder turned around. "Yes sir?"  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do,"   
Skinner said, and to Mulder's   
surprise, he winked. Mulder gave his a   
little half-smile, then turned to   
catch up with Scully.  
  
Pennyville Visitor's Station  
11:21AM  
  
"Thank you for coming so quickly,   
agents, "said the chief of police.   
Mulder nodded curtly, and Scully   
handed him the report she'd finished   
reading. "We've never seen anything   
like it."  
  
"Any idea of the origin of the   
battering done to the man?" Scully   
asked.  
  
"No, but we did find these around the   
body," the chief said, and produced a   
black evidence bag. As Scully took it   
from his hand, she noted the weight   
and shape of the objects inside.  
  
"Feathers?" she asked skeptically.   
"Could we be dealing with a raven   
attack or something of that notion?"  
  
"Not by these standards," he said.   
"These are swan feathers."  
  
"And apparently, swans don't have   
talons," Mulder said, putting the   
report aside and examining the   
feathers. "Do you still have the   
body?"  
  
"It's still in storage," the chief   
said.  
  
Mulder turned to Scully. "Are you   
ready for another autopsy today?"  
  
"Its not exactly what I want to do,"   
Scully replied," but that's what I'm   
here for."  
  
Mulder turned to the chief. "May my   
partner here be allowed to examine the   
body?"  
  
"Sure," the chief said. "Agent   
Thompson said you probably need a   
facility, so we got you one set up at   
the Station. I'll take you there, if   
you'd like."  
  
Scully nodded.  
  
"Sir, do you have Mrs. Walker's address?"   
Mulder asked. "I'd like to ask her a   
few questions."  
  
Cedar Sets Trailer Park  
12:05PM  
  
"So, Mrs. Walker, did Rae have any   
grudges against anyone that would lead   
someone to do this?" Mulder asked.  
  
Phalene, dressed in a matronly pink   
housecoat, shook her head.  
  
"Are you sure, Mrs. Walker? None at   
all?" he pressed.  
  
"Rae was a big 'people person', " Phalene   
said. "He was the type of person   
everyone was comfortable with. He was   
voted 'Best Personality' by his high   
school class and served on the FARO   
council for about a year."  
  
"The FARO council?"  
  
"Faerie Art Restoration Organization."  
  
Mulder gave her a look. She followed   
up:  
  
"We're not witches or anything, if   
that's what you're thinking. Just   
people restoring the ancient Faerie   
arts . . . Its not the occult or   
anything, Mr. Mulder. There's no way   
anyone in FARO would do this to Rae.   
He was-"  
  
Mulder's cell rang. He excused himself   
and pressed the TALK button.  
  
"Peter Pan here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, hi Tinkerbell. What's up?"  
  
"Defiantly not my mood after being   
called 'Tinkerbell'. Anyway, I found   
something on the corpse I need you to   
take a look at. Do you have the time?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm almost done here. I'll be   
over there as soon as I can." Mulder   
ended the call and turned to Phalene.   
"Mrs. Walker, I'm sorry, but my   
partner just called to inform me that   
she has new information that might   
lead to the finding of your husband''   
killer. As you see, I really must go."  
  
"Its okay," Phalene said. She got up   
and led him to the door. "Do you have   
hotel accommodations, Mr. Mulder?"  
  
"No, but I'll find something."  
  
"Good luck," Phalene said, opening the   
door. "FARO is holding its annual   
convention this week. The hotels are   
booked up pretty solid."  
  
"I'm sure we'll manage," Mulder said   
as he stepped out onto the porch.  
  
Pennyville Police Station  
Room 206  
12:45 PM  
  
"Hey, Scully," Mulder said as he   
walked through the door. "What did you   
find that was so 'important'?"  
  
Scully didn't turn around, but said,   
"Come see for yourself."  
  
Mulder walked up beside her and she   
handed him a pair of gloves. She took   
a long, deep breath and turned the   
body on its stomach.  
  
On the corpse's back were two   
distinguishing black marks. They were   
both slightly raised, and positioned   
near the shoulder blades. Scully   
looked up at Mulder, waiting for his   
reaction.  
  
"Well, what are they?" he asked   
lightly, running his fingers over   
them.  
  
"At first I thought they were burn   
products," she said, "but then I   
noticed the shape. No burn source, no   
matter how high tech, could ever   
produce scorch marks in 2 perfect   
ovals in this position relative to   
each other."  
  
"And even if they could, that doesn't   
explain for the raised section."   
Mulder finished.  
  
"Exactly," Scully said. "Now, Mulder,   
look at your fingertips."  
  
He looked at them. A gooey tar-like   
black substance oozed onto his palm.   
"What is it?"   
  
"I don't know exactly," Scully said.   
"I sent it to DC for a lab test. The   
results should be back in a while."  
  
"Do you have any idea of how the marks   
got here?" Mulder asked.  
  
"No, but the inside of the marks are   
filled with the same black substance   
on the outside. Also, a winged joint   
was found in each mark. These   
structures are similar to the winged   
structures found in birds,   
specifically those of waterfowl. How   
these got on a human-"  
  
"Is the X-File!" Mulder said, his eyes   
displaying the glint that Scully knew   
oh-so-well as Fox Mulder on the hunt.  
  
"There is scientific evidence proving   
this happening. A cartilage like   
structure can grow on a fetus' back,   
subject to a birth defect called-"  
  
"Come on Scully," Mulder said. "This   
is bone we're talking about. I saw it   
and touched it. This is no cartilage.   
I saw it. Besides, this man has no   
defect of the sort. His medical   
examination papers from last week   
prove that."  
  
"Why was he in the hospital last   
week?"  
  
"Rae was found near the town pond,   
half naked and freezing to death.   
These papers say he had no idea of how   
he got there. Phalene took him in to   
make sure he hadn't caught anything."  
  
"And the examiner didn't notice the   
marks?"   
  
"Apparently not. There's no notice of   
any abnormalities."  
  
"Who was the doctor? Maybe we could   
talk to her."  
  
"Verdania Adams. A med. student from   
Pennyville State. Senior last year."  
  
"Could we talk to her?"  
  
The phone rang. Scully removed her   
gloves and said into the phone, "Dana   
Scully."  
  
Mulder tuned out her conversation and   
began examining the body his own way.   
He looked inside the bumps, and the   
goo oozed out.  
  
"Thank you, Agent Thompson," Scully   
finished her call and hung up, turning   
to face Mulder. "That was Agent   
Thompson down at the forensics lab.   
The sample I sent down there is gone."  
  
"Gone? What do you mean, gone?" Mulder   
asked, pulling off his gloves.  
  
"I mean gone. The tube I had Fed-Exed   
is missing. It must have been   
intercepted on the way there."  
  
"Well, lets just get some more,"   
Mulder said, taking a scalpel and   
scraping some off into a tube. "Here."  
  
"That's not all he said," Scully said,   
putting the tools back into a drawer.  
  
"What other 'wonderful news' did he   
give us?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Verdania Adams was found dead 2 hours   
ago. Our murder has struck again."  
  
Later that day  
9:45PM  
  
Mulder was snapping pictures on the   
newest victim while Scully read from   
the file Thompson had sent along with   
the corpse.  
  
"Twenty-five year old female, Verdania   
Adams. Recent graduate of the local   
Pennyville University, majoring in   
medicine. Found dead in a canoe, on a   
lake nearby her residence. Several   
blows to the neck with sharp objects   
preceded death. Subject   
apparently bled to death."  
  
"Rough night," Mulder commented dryly,   
setting down the camera and strapping   
on another pair of sterilized gloves.   
"Scully, help me here."  
  
With joint effort the two rolled the   
body on its stomach, the blood quickly   
draining to its chest. Mulder looked   
up at it shoulder blades.  
  
"Check it out, Scully," Mulder said, "   
Apparently Rae and Verdania died with   
the same marks." He traced them with a   
gloved hand.  
  
Scully bent over the autopsy table,   
skimming her fingers over the marks. A   
black substance coated her finger.   
"The same substance covers both sets   
of marks. It is likely-"  
  
"Though highly illogical."  
  
"That Rae and Verdania both developed   
the same genetic disfigurement due to   
exposure, "Scully finished.  
  
"Exposure to what?" Mulder asked.  
  
"I don't know exactly," Scully said.   
"Did you find out anything at Rae's   
home that could lead to this?"  
  
Mulder paused. "According to Mrs.   
Walker, Rae belonged to a group called   
the FARO-Faerie Art Restoration   
Organization. When I questioned Mrs.   
Walker about it, she claimed it didn't   
have anything to do with the occult,   
but-"  
  
Scully let out a snort. "Mulder, you   
think these people were murdered by   
modern-day Tinkerbells? No wonder you   
answered the phone the way you did."  
  
"No, I'm not saying that," Mulder   
said. He reached into his pocket and   
pulled out two evidence bags, which he   
laid side-by side on the table.  
  
"Black swan feathers,' he stated,   
while Scully looked doubtfully on.   
"According to the information I've   
gathered and the cases I've read in   
the X-Files, this is part of a chain   
of murders stretching over a period of   
200 years. Each case has stated a   
possible link to the Black Swan Faerie   
story written by Hans Christian   
Anderson."  
  
Scully raised an eyebrow. "And so,   
Mulder, were supposed to believe that   
some psychopath over 200 years old is   
running around, turning children's bed   
time stories into serial killings?"  
  
"No, but in other folklore, there have   
been mentions of this so-called Black   
Swan Faerie that lead people out of   
their homes and slaughter them,"   
Mulder explained, "Mulder explained.  
  
"But Mulder, swans-neither black nor   
white-have talons or claws or anything   
else that could cause the puncture   
marks seen on both Rae and Verdania's   
bodies. Also, the location of these   
bodies puzzles me. According to this   
legend and the files, all the victims   
were found in the open. In a secluded   
back porch and the bottom of a leaking   
canoe, don't really fit the   
description." Scully countered.  
  
"Technically, a pond is out in the   
open," Mulder replied. "It is also I   
swan's native habitat. The Cedar Sets   
trailer park has a small fishing pond   
in the southern edge, even though it   
is near a major metropolitan area."  
  
Scully's growing discomfort and   
fatigue had gotten to her. Finally,   
after a few moments of silence, she   
spoke up. "C'mon, Mulder, lets just go   
to a hotel and leave. We'll work on   
the case tomorrow."  
  
And for once, Fox Mulder did not   
argue.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Days Inn  
Room 103  
11:09 PM  
  
Hours later, a sleepy-eyed Dana Scully   
barged into her hotel room, toting her   
bags and nearly slammed the door on   
Mulder trailing behind.  
  
"I can't believe there was just one   
room in all of Pennyville, "she   
groaned. Mulder just shrugged and   
said, "At least it was double bedded."  
  
Scully set down on her bed and reached   
for the phone. Mulder picked up her   
laptop and plugged it in a jack in the   
wall.  
  
"Hey mom," Scully said after a few   
seconds of silence. "Its   
Dana...yeah... Skinner gave us a new   
case..."  
  
As Scully continued chatting with her   
mother, Mulder reached over and took   
the channel listings, looking for   
something to perk his interests.  
  
"Yeah, Maryland...uh-huh...-Mulder!"   
Scully interrupted the conversation   
and lunged over toward Mulder,   
catching a firm grip on the remote.   
Apparently Mulder had done enough   
channel surfing, for he had settled on   
a screen that read Mature Audiences   
Only: Contains Explicit Nudity.  
  
"Mulder...give... me...the...remote"   
she said sternly, wrestling it away   
from him and flipping to ESPN. "Hey   
Mulder, look. The Knicks are   
on...watch them."   
  
Mulder gave her a disgusted face that   
plainly told her what a bore she was,   
then watched with interest as the   
cheerleaders came onto the screen.  
  
"Sorry, Mom, just Mulder...so, where   
were we?" Scully was saying.   
  
After the cheerleaders disappeared   
from camera, Mulder disappeared into   
the bathroom, presumably to take a   
shower. After Scully ended her phone   
call, she flipped channels for a   
while, landing on CNN.  
  
Mulder's cell phone rang. Reaching   
into his coat pocket, she pulled it   
out and said, "Scully."  
  
"Agent Scully?" came the commanding   
voice. Scully cringed when she thought   
of all the things running through the   
AD's mind at that time, but recovered   
quickly. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Isn't this Agent Mulder's line?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Scully replied, proud that   
her voice did not wobble.  
  
"Normally, I would ask for an   
explanation as to why you're answering   
his phone, but I think I'll skip it   
today, "Skinner said, and Scully   
breathed a silent breath of relief.   
"Where is Agent Mulder?"  
  
Scully was about to reply, but Mulder   
stepped out of the bathroom, dark hair   
damp and towel wrapped loincloth style   
around his hips. Obviously Mulder was   
not one for modesty. She handed him   
the phone, mouthing 'Its Skinner' to   
him. He took it and said, "Yes, sir?"  
  
Scully leaned back on her bed, eyes   
focused on the television set but   
using her peripheral vision to scan   
every inch of her partner, thinking   
unpartner-like thoughts that she   
chided herself for thinking, but kept   
doing it anyway.   
  
"Yes, sir. I understand sir. I'll fax   
you our evidence report as soon as   
possible, "Mulder clicked off his   
phone and tossed it over toward his   
suitcase. Scully gave him a 'you slob'   
look as she went over to pick it up   
and put it in his discarded suit   
pocket.  
  
"Expecting to sleep in your clothes   
Scully?" Mulder teased. Scully raised   
one copper-colored eyebrow and walked   
into the bathroom with her suitcase.  
  
Mulder chuckled and seized the remote   
Scully had unsuccessfully tried to   
hide. He flipped over to one of his   
favorite channels, but it didn't   
really interest him since he knew   
Scully was in the next room. In fact,   
it made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
Shit, Scully he thought to himself,   
and gritted his teeth. She always had   
a way of getting under his skin,   
consciously or unconsciously. But,   
that was part of what made him feel so   
attracted to her.  
  
Scully stepped out of the bathroom,   
with the same nightgown he had seen   
during the Falls at Arcadia case, with   
the same terrycloth headband. But,   
something was missing.  
  
"What happened to the alien-green face   
mask?" he taunted. She rolled her   
eyebrows and retorted. "I forgot it.   
Besides, aren't aliens gray?"  
  
Mulder grinned into his pillow, then   
rolled over quickly. "Hey, Skinner   
said that he's sending us the lab   
results on that substance you sent   
down to forensics."  
  
"Did he say what they found?"  
  
"Nope, "Mulder snuggled close to the   
pillow. " He wouldn't say much, just   
that you'd be surprised."  
  
Scully got into her bed and flicked   
off the TV. "Pleasantly or not?"  
  
"Like I said, he didn't say much,   
"Mulder said, and flicked the TV back   
on. " Keep it on. I fall asleep to   
this stuff."  
  
Scully flicked it off. "I can't sleep   
with it on. Keep it off. "  
  
Mulder flicked it back on. "Like I   
said, I can't fall asleep with out   
it."  
  
"Like I said, I do, " Scully said,   
annoyed, and flicking it back off.   
  
A few silent seconds passed and Scully   
thought she'd won the battle. She   
snuggled back into the covers and then   
as she was on the brink of   
consciousness when-  
  
"AND FOR FIFTEEN NINTEY-FIVE YOU CAN   
OWN THIS MARVOLUS CHINA SET, MODELED   
AFTER THE SET BOUGHT BY QUEEN ELIZABETH  
THE SECONED ON HER 35TH BIRTHDAY---"  
  
"MULDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
More Silence.  
  
"TWENTY-FIVE HUNDRED SATISFIED   
CUSTOMERS SINCE DAY ONE-"  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
X  
  
Home of Phalene Walker and the late   
Rae  
7:15 AM  
  
"According to Phalene's taste in   
décor, she seems to support your   
theory fully, "Scully commented as she   
sat down to the dining table.  
  
"You know I hate to say this, "Mulder   
said smugly, and Scully mouthed   
sarcastically "I told you so.'  
  
Scully, exhausted from not getting   
enough sleep last night, countered,   
"But what makes you so sure that we're   
dealing with these so-called faeries.   
Why couldn't it be some deranged   
serial killer of something out for   
revenge? Taking insurance on past   
grievances or plotted revenge against   
an old enemy?"  
  
Mulder opened his mouth to answer, but   
before he could, Phalene walked in   
with a skinny, well-scrubbed teenage   
girl with sunbeam-colored hair and a   
mouthful of wiry braces, toting a tray   
with a pink plastic pitcher and four   
glasses on a tray. "I brought you some   
lemonade you can sip on while we   
talk."  
  
Mulder nodded and picked up a glass,   
filling it to the brim before passing   
it to Scully, who gave him a look   
before passing it back to the un-  
identified girl.  
  
"Agent Mulder and Scully, I'd like you   
to meet my niece MaryBeth Evans. I'm   
her legal guardian since her parents   
died in a tragic accident a couple   
years ago."  
  
"Tragic, " echoed MaryBeth looking out   
the window listlessly. Mulder and   
Scully exchanged glances.  
  
"Mrs. Walker," Mulder began. "My   
partner and I came here today to   
discuss further details of your   
husbands death. This is valuable   
information that possibly will be used   
in a court of law. Now, Agent Scully   
and I are going to ask you and   
MaryBeth a few questions that we're   
going to record on tape, alright?"  
  
They both nodded. Scully produced the   
recorder from her pocket and flicked   
it on. "This is Agents Mulder and   
Scully reporting on case 859013. The   
focus of this case is the death of one   
Mr. Rae Walker of Cedar Sets Trailer   
Park, located in Pennyville,   
Pennsylvania. Subjects of   
interrogation are Ms. Phalene Walker,   
wife of the deceased, and MaryBeth   
Evans, niece of the deceased."  
  
Scully placed the recorder softly on   
the top of the table, carefully not to   
bang it loudly. Mulder started with   
the first question.  
  
"Ms. Walker, did you know of anyone   
who might have held a grunge against   
any member of your family, yourself   
and MaryBeth included?"  
  
Phalene sighed. "Mr. Mulder I already   
answered that question when you first   
came here."  
  
"This is for the purpose of the legal-  
case, Mrs. Walker. Now, do I need to   
repeat the question?"  
  
"No, I know what its is, "Phalene said   
stubbornly. " Like I told ya earlier,   
I don't know of nobody who'd hurt any   
of us."  
  
"But you did say that you belong to a   
profiting, widely unknown   
organization, correct?" Scully   
queried.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Would you state the name?"  
  
"The FARO. Faerie Art Restoration   
Organization. MaryBeth here belongs to   
it too, don't you MaryBeth?"  
  
"Yes, Aunt Phalene." MaryBeth spoke in   
her listless southern drawl, still   
staring out the window.  
  
"Could you tell us what the FARO does,   
exactly?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Sure, MaryBeth here will help me,   
won't you MaryBeth?"  
  
No reply. MaryBeth was still gazing   
out the window oblivious to the goings   
around her.  
  
"Well, Vivian Raqovich, she's the   
group leader, helps us restore all   
these old Faerie legends and stuff   
'round here. Real convincing stuff,   
too. I never would have imagined I'd   
get involved in all this witchcraft   
hocus-pocus, but she can sure make a   
body believe in that stuff!"  
  
Scully switched off the tape recorder   
when Mulder nudged her in the side.   
"Mrs. Walker, do you have this   
Vivian's address?"  
  
"Sure do. Why, y'all want to interview   
her too?" Phalene asked.  
  
"Sort of, "Mulder said, and they all   
got up. As Phalene waddled out of the   
room to get Vivian's address, he   
turned to Scully. "You thinking what   
I'm thinking?"  
  
"Probably not, "Scully said. " But   
it's worth a try."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
3.4 miles from the Home of Vivian   
Raqovich  
9:55AM  
  
"So, as far as we know, this Vivian   
could be in your case a mad-dogged-  
Tinkerbelle and in mine a deranged   
serial killer?" Scully asked on the   
way there.  
  
"How about this, "Mulder asked. " We   
compromise and it'll be a serial   
Tinkerbelle?"  
  
"Be serious, Mulder, "Scully   
reproached him.  
  
"I am being serious," he replied   
innocently. "I think if both of our   
theories could find a common link we'd   
both be right."  
  
"Sure, like that's ever going to   
happen, " Scully muttered as the   
pulled into a winding boulevard of   
trees that lined the driveway to a   
sprawling Victorian gingerbread   
farmhouse.  
  
"I'd like to can Vivian the 'head   
faerie, if I may, " Mulder said to no   
one in particular.  
  
"Mulder, why do you keep on insisting   
that we're dealing with faeries here?   
Faeries are purely myth and legend.   
You know that, I know that, even the   
Gunmen know that, although I wouldn't   
put it past Frohike."  
  
"But apparently the members of FARO   
don't, "Mulder said precisely.   
"Besides, I doubt the Gunman, even   
Frohike, don't either."  
  
"Yeah, I forgot what an influence you   
have on them, "Scully half-growled.   
Even though not many people enjoyed   
arguing with their partners, it had   
become a routine, almost normal   
circumstance surrounding their   
relationship. Scully, as Lydia had   
picked up, enjoyed this aspect,   
especially when she came out on top.   
  
The car stopped and Scully and Mulder   
stepped out, slamming the car doors   
shut.   
  
"Nice place, "Mulder commented. He   
picked up the miniscule tape recorder   
Scully had custom-ordered from one of   
the Bureau's nearest office and pinned   
it on the back of his tie, turning it   
on.  
  
They walked up to the front steps and   
Scully rang the doorbell. She turned   
over to straighten his tie, but Mulder   
swiped her hand away, whispering,   
"Stop it. "  
  
The door opened, and a short, chubby,   
pleasant-looking woman in a black   
uniform answered the door.  
  
"Hello, I'm Agent Mulder with the FBI.   
This is my partner, Agent Dana Scully.   
We were sent here to make contact with   
one Vivian Raqovich, who we were told   
lived here. "  
  
"Yes, I'll get her, " the woman said,   
opening the door wider. " Please come   
in and make yourself comfortable in   
the library. I'll get Ms. Raqovich.   
Straight down the hall, two doors to   
your left."  
Then the little woman disappeared down   
a long, dark and narrow hall.  
  
"Somehow I feel like Twilight Zone   
music should be playing in the   
background now, " whispered Mulder to   
Scully as they made their way down the   
hall.  
  
"Here's my first question, "Scully   
whispered back. " How does the   
president of a little club like FARO   
be able to afford a maid with no other   
work credits?"   
  
Mulder shrugged as he opened the door   
to the library.   
  
Inside were numerous armchairs   
strategically placed in groups of 3   
around the room. Several oil lamps lit   
the room, and sunshine poured in from   
an opposing wall. It gave Scully the   
chills as she remembered how many   
horror flicks she had seen as a   
teenager had started in similar rooms,   
but then rebuked herself for thinking   
such childish thoughts.  
  
After Mulder and Scully were settled   
in opposing armchairs, the door   
creaked open and a pale, tall dark-  
headed woman stepped in. She had   
piercing eyes that could only be   
called violet, and her hair fell to   
the small of her back. When Mulder   
stood up to greet her, the top of him   
head came to her chin.  
  
"Vivian Raqovich, I assume?" Mulder   
said and the woman nodded. "I'm Fox   
Mulder with the FBI and this is my   
partner-"  
  
"You can skip the introductions, "   
Vivian interrupted in a low, throaty   
voice. " Estelle told me who you were.   
We can sit down now."  
  
As they were seated, Scully felt the   
hairs on the back of her neck tense   
up. She'd never felt so nervous   
interrogating a suspect until Luther   
Lee Boggs, but even then she was under   
personal connection leave from the   
case. There was something about this   
woman; some sense or something that   
caused Scully to be on her guard at   
all times. She could tell Mulder felt   
it too, when his muscles tensed up   
underneath his suit.  
  
"So, what did you need to discuss with   
me?" Vivian asked, arranging herself   
in a black armchair with three fluffy   
pillows she had acquired after they   
were laying dormant on a library   
latter.  
  
"Actually we were sent her to   
interview you, "Scully said, awakening   
her tongue.  
  
"Don't you mean interrogate?" Vivian   
asked saucily.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mulder asked.   
Vivian let out a hearty laugh.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm not stupid. I   
read the news, I watch television. I   
know you're here about the deaths of   
two FARO members, " Vivian answered,   
resting her head against the bridge of   
the chair-top.  
  
"Well, since you know why we're here,"   
Mulder said testily, "then maybe you   
could go on and give us testimony."  
  
Scully shot Mulder a warning glance.   
She knew Mulder better than anyone   
else, and she off all people knew that   
Fox William Mulder DID NOT like being   
bossed around.   
  
Vivian laughed, her head rolling back.   
"Well, just a little quick to the gun,   
aren't we?"  
  
"No, " Mulder replied, annoyed. " Just   
a little impatient. Excuse my   
manners."  
  
"It's alright, " Vivian said. Scully   
watched, perturbed that Vivian did not   
make amends but rolled right over   
Mulder's moods, ever the woman   
steamroller. That was one quality that   
Scully admired, even though she did   
not exactly approve of. "Where shall I   
start?"  
  
"How about where you were the night of   
each murder?" Scully said, glancing at   
the device hidden under Mulder's tie.   
He gave her the slightest of nods and   
she turned back toward Vivian.  
  
"Well, on August the fifth at around   
seven I was watching television in my   
bedroom. I'm an early sleeper, and I   
had to be prepared for the upcoming   
FARO planners meeting the next   
morning."  
  
"Do you have anyone who can confirm   
this alibi, Ms. Raqovich?" Scully   
asked.  
  
"Estelle came in to turn off the   
television at seven-thirty and she had   
sent me in my room at seven."  
  
Mulder glanced at Scully ever so   
slightly. Scully, who had mentally   
cleared Vivian of that murder already,   
proceeded to the next question.  
  
"Where were you the day Verdania Adams   
was killed?" she asked. Vivian gave a   
luxurious yawn and answered, "I was in   
the garden, working on the tomato   
patch. Several people were with me,   
including some non-FARO members."  
  
Scully stood up. Obviously, in here   
mind, Vivian was cleared. Mulder   
stopped her. "Scully, could I have a   
moment alone with you?"  
  
"Can't it wait, Mulder?" she asked,   
eager to get back to the hotel room   
where the fax from Skinner was   
waiting. He looked at her urgently,   
and she reluctantly walked into the   
hall with him.  
  
He shut the door behind him. "Scully,   
the woman is obviously guilty."  
  
"Guilty, Mulder?" Scully asked,   
surprised. "How exactly do you explain   
that?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, " he said,   
pulling her closer. " I don't feel   
really safe all of a sudden."  
  
Scully felt an eerily cool wave pass   
over her. She shivered. "Me neither,   
Let's get out of here."  
  
Neither agent noticed the little woman in  
a maid's uniform slip coyly down the hall.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Days Inn   
Room 103   
9:58 PM  
  
Mulder looked up from Scully's   
computer when she came barging in the   
hotel room, toting 2 large bags.  
  
"Any luck on that background check?"   
she asked, throwing down the bags and   
removing her suit jacket.  
  
"Yeah," Mulder said, clicking on the   
send button. "Byers just sent me a   
whole truckload of stuff an this   
chick. Did you know her favorite food   
is broccoli?"  
  
Scully didn't bother looking up as she   
spread the papers over the two beds.   
"Anything helpful?"  
  
Mulder clicked on the new message that   
had appeared on Scully's inbox. He   
scrolled down. 'Vivian Georgina   
Raqovich. Born April 22, 1960. Never   
married, suspected of a homicide-  
turned murder case in '88. She has a   
steady income, but Langley said no   
source has been found yet, unless you   
count a subscription to the National   
Family Opinion Service. Any luck with   
you?"  
  
"That substance found of the victim's   
shoulder blades has been linked to   
five different chemicals, all   
originating from a plant not far from   
here. It could be just an allergic   
reaction."  
  
"Since when do allergic reactions have   
talons?" Mulder asked. "Bye, the way,   
Frohike wants to discuss threats to   
the country over coffee next week."  
  
"That guy never gives up, does he?"   
Scully asked, smiling for the first   
time in days. "Tell him my schedule's   
kinda full."  
  
The room was silent for a few hours,   
with nothing but the shuffling of   
papers and the tip-tap of keyboards,   
along with the vast exchange about   
Frohike and the other Gunmen occurring   
rarely.  
  
After awhile, Mulder connected the   
computer to the printer and it spat   
out several word-splattered sheets,   
which he handed directly to Scully,   
commanding, "Read."  
  
She skimmed it then looked up. "So   
Rae's obituary had a mistake in it   
and Vivian's birth certificate can't   
be located. So what?"  
  
"The mistake in the obituary wasn't   
any little mistake, "Mulder said.   
" It said that Rae had died a whole   
day earlier."  
  
"And your point is?" Scully asked,   
putting her glasses back on. Mulder   
flicked on the tape recorder.  
  
"-On august 5th around seven I was-"  
  
He clicked it off. "How could she have   
known that Rae died August 5th if she   
wasn't the murderess?"  
  
"He belonged to her organization,   
Mulder, "Scully explained patiently. "   
Mrs. Walker probably called."  
  
"No she didn't," Mulder said, whipping   
out another sheet. "This is Phalene's   
phone bill up until now. No calls were   
made to Vivian's house."  
  
"What if she came over?" Scully asked,   
still dismissing the fact that Vivian   
killed them both.  
  
"I talked to her," Mulder said. "She   
never came over."  
  
"Ever heard of word of mouth?"  
  
"Yeah. Only MaryBeth knew until the   
day before the funeral and you know   
her.."  
  
"She could have been at the funeral."  
  
"No register signature. It was   
required at the door, "Mulder said,   
grinning. He loved it when he knew he   
would win an argument with Scully.   
Plus, this X-File, which should have   
been routine, was rapidly turning into   
that sensational throb that ran   
through his veins whenever he was   
getting ready to solve a bona-fied X-  
File.  
  
"Any explanation before I write this   
up?" said Scully, closing a three-  
pronged notebook. Mulder looked at   
her, shocked.  
  
"You're giving up this early?" he   
asked, dumfounded. She nodded. "I   
figured I owed you one. So, anything?"  
  
"I do have a theory on how the people   
were abducted," Mulder began. Scully   
took off her glasses and leaned back   
up against the headboard.  
  
"First, Verdania gathered together   
this group of people, "Mulder began. "   
She lead them to believe that they're   
really faerie's out there.."  
  
As Mulder droned on and on, Scully   
felt her eyelids droop. She tried to   
stay awake, to pay Mulder the same   
curtsy he had given her while she   
explained her theories, but she was   
just...so...tiered...  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Mulder finished his speech and looked   
over at Scully. Instead of seeing her   
with her skeptic look, he saw her   
asleep, sprawled halfway on his bed,   
papers kicked astray on the floor,   
conveniently leaving just enough space   
for a person Mulder's size to fit.  
  
He looked around, like he felt he was   
a naughty child getting ready to steal   
from somewhere, and curled up next to   
Scully, his arm wrapped around her   
waist.  
  
It felt good, almost natural to be   
cuddled up next to Scully, with the   
top of her head a comfortable spot to   
rest his chin, and her hand touching   
his (how did that get there anyway?   
:)) He snuggled up closer, listening   
to her soft breathing as she lay   
floating in Dreamland, another   
dimension where secret hopes and   
passions lay, where the key to   
unlocking one's mind was fixated   
inside, only to be unlocked by   
one...if only he could be that one...  
  
He shivered, and pulled up the   
comforter with his free hand. He had   
always hoped to do something like this   
with is partner, whom he had   
'worshipped from afar' for the past   
seven years. He hated that cliché, but   
somehow it expressed how he had felt   
about Scully since they had been   
paired together. He had also hope she   
would be awake, but he kept reminding   
himself small steps lead to giant   
leaps.  
  
Scully murmured something and   
unconsciously snuggled up closer to   
Mulder. He wrapped his grip around her   
more securely, never wanting this   
moment to end...  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
  
Scully awoke slowly, as she became   
aware of sudden pressure on her body's   
side. Instead of unfamiliarness, she   
recognized it as Mulder's body heat,   
projecting toward her as she mentally   
noted the pulled up comforter, the arm   
wrapped around her waist, and his face   
buried in her hair. She squeezed his   
free hand ever so gently as to not   
wake him, and lay there basking in the   
glow of her affection for the sleeping   
man lying next to her.  
  
She had no idea how he'd gotten there,   
and didn't really care. She pulled his   
hand up to her lips and kissed it   
gently, then rested it against her   
cheek. She had wanted to do this ever   
since that stakeout on the Tooms case,   
but work and different clauses always   
wormed their way in. She slowly   
shifted her legs, and Mulder stirred   
slightly.  
  
"Mulder?" she asked softly into the   
abyss of night. There was no answer   
from the sleeping form lying next to   
her.  
  
"I love you." There, she had said it.   
She had spent nights alone in her   
apartment thinking of that night after   
Mulder was hospitalized after the   
Queen Anne incident. She had never   
forgiven herself for not returning the   
sentiments he had declared to her, and   
had made her mind up after the   
quarantined account with Diana Fowley   
that she would let him know.  
  
The moment had never seemed right   
beforehand, though she had wanted it   
to be. Oh, how she had wanted it to   
be.   
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
  
Mulder awoke once again. This time, he   
sensed that Scully was awake, even   
though the lights had been turned out.   
He didn't want to move, and Scully   
seemed to convey positive body   
language toward the situation.  
  
He squeezed her hand and she jumped,   
but settled back in to her position.  
  
"Do you want me to move, Scully?" he   
breathed quietly, hoping she'd say no.  
  
"No. Just hold me. " she replied, and   
he kissed her hair, savoring at the   
moment.  
  
Time passed. Eternity could have come   
and gone and the two agents could have   
never missed it.  
  
"Mulder?" came the voice, softly.  
  
"Yes?" he said back, hugging her   
tightly to him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
He felt a smile spreading over his   
face. She tensed up, but then he   
quickly said, "I love you, too."  
  
She shifted around so she faced him   
and brought her lips to his.  
  
To Mulder, all the bombs in the world   
could have just exploded and   
colonization could have begun, but he   
didn't care. There he was, kissing   
Dana Katherine Scully, the woman he   
loved more than any in his life. He   
never wanted the moment to end, and as   
he sat there kissing her, he couldn't   
believe what he had missed out.  
  
Scully remembered as a young teenager   
what her sister Melissa had told her   
about her first kiss.  
  
"Fireworks explode, the world turns   
upside down, and everything just fades   
away, " she had said.  
  
Well, Dana wished that Melissa could   
have been there because when she   
kissed Fox William Mulder, she saw the   
fireworks, she felt dizzy, and the   
whole world rejoiced. She couldn't   
believe what she had been missing out   
of the long seven years.  
  
*******************  
Sometimes you drown it out  
With all your rage and thunder.  
Sometimes you drown it out  
With all your tears.  
And then one day  
You wake up and you wonder  
'Where in the world have I been?'  
  
So listen with all your heart  
Hold it inside forever.  
You may find all your dreams   
Have already come true.  
Look inside and find the part  
That's leading you.   
It's a beat of a heart  
*******************  
  
Room 103  
9:25 AM  
Scully slowly awakened, checking her   
still-on watch. 9:25.  
  
"Mulder?" she called out. "Mulder, you   
there?"  
  
Somewhat disappointed that he wasn't,   
Scully got up and went to the bathroom   
to shower and change. When she   
returned, Mulder still had not   
returned.  
  
Scully sighed and opened up her   
laptop, going to try and finish the   
report before they left. She couldn't   
believe that he had ditched her so   
soon after what had happened last   
night, but this was Mulder she was   
talking about...  
  
When the screen on her computer   
was cleared from the screensaver,   
she noticed a message box at   
the bottom of the screen. She clicked   
on it and began to read.  
  
HES GONE BECAUSE HE KNOWS TOO MUCH  
  
It was signature-less, but Scully knew   
who it was. She scrolled down to the   
bottom of the document where a set of   
coordinates were typed. She got out   
her map from her pocket and studied it   
carefully.   
  
She got up and went back through the   
room, picking up Mulder's cell phone   
and her own. She made a quick call to   
the local PD (which wasn't much   
considering Pennyville's population),   
requesting back up. Then, she got into   
the waiting car outside.  
  
"I'm coming, Mulder, " she said to   
herself. " Hang on."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Scully pulled up next to Pennyville's   
pond. She checked the coordinates on   
her machine, and then stepped out of   
the car, casually resting a hand on   
her holstered Smith & Wesson.  
  
"Mulder?" she called out, walking   
toward the water's edge. "Mulder, can   
you hear me?"  
  
"He can't, ' replied a familiar voice,   
and Scully watched a tall figure slink   
out of the room.   
  
"Vivian, " she said quietly. " What   
the hell did you do to him?"  
  
Vivian laughed, her wicked lounging   
laugh that echoed through the forests   
and sent shivers down Scully's spine.   
"Oh," she said casually, letting her   
eyes drift to the shimmering water, "   
he's around."  
  
Flabbergasted, Scully followed   
Vivian's gaze, and after realizing   
what she meant, ran to the water's   
edge. On the way, she tripped and   
started falling face-first into the   
shimmering waters below.  
  
BAM. Scully felt shivers retract back   
into her elbows, and she looked at the   
surface she had hit. It was till the   
lake, all right, but not the 'water'   
she'd expected. This substance was   
more like glass than water with no   
permeation and a damn good punch.  
  
"Shit, " she said, then stood back up.   
"Vivian, where the hell is he?"  
  
Vivian still stood there, her faux   
manufactured perfume leaking over   
toward Scully and filling her   
nostrils. She sneezed and repeated   
again her request, except a little   
more louder and frantic, "VIVIAN, TELL   
ME WHERE THE HELL MULDER IS OR I'LL   
KILL YOU!"  
  
Vivian, ever the calm one, still stood   
there, taunting, "I doubt it."  
  
Scully sat there, lungs burning from   
her most recent outburst, wondering   
why the hell the police hadn't gotten   
here yet. She fumbled for her gun and   
upholstered it, facing it point-blank   
at Vivian's chest.  
  
"You, know Vivian, I've known some sorry   
SOB's in my life, and I think you're going   
to join them if you don't do as i say. Now,   
Tell...me...where...he...is...," she   
breathed, finger poised on the   
trigger. She wasn't going to take the   
chance of loosing him, not after what   
had happened last night.  
  
Vivian smiled coyly, but instead of   
replying, there was a brilliant light.   
Scully turned, and shielded her eyes.   
When she looked up, Vivian was no   
longer there.  
  
Instead a beast only described as a   
black swan/human hybrid stood there,   
fingertips sprouting black talons,   
poised and ready to lunge at Scully's   
throat. Scully fired her gun, but it   
didn't faze the creature, but seemed   
to anger it. It began to run toward   
Scully wildly.  
  
Scully sat there, her body tensing up   
but still steadied her feet and kept   
on firing. The creature didn't slow   
down and Scully felt that she would   
have to bail before...  
  
"Stop," commanded a loud, hearty   
voice. The creature stopped and turned   
around and Scully craned her neck to   
see who it was.  
  
It was MaryBeth Evans. Shy, listless   
MaryBeth, whom both Mulder and Scully   
had dismissed as pure fluff, was now   
gazing right into the eyes of the   
terrifying creature, commanding it to   
stop.  
  
The creature looked from Scully and   
MaryBeth quickly, as if trying to   
decide which she should harm first.   
After lingering its gaze on Scully, it   
decided that it could finish off this   
little wisp of a girl and come back   
for Scully later, It staggered toward   
the girl.  
  
Scully gasped as she watched the   
creature's fingers contract, realizing   
what it planned to do to the girl.   
MaryBeth made no motion of escape.   
Scully reached for her gun on the   
ground, but MaryBeth looked at her,   
her eyes telling her to put it away.   
She did, and sat there watching.  
  
When the creature reached MaryBeth, it   
raised its claws, poised to strike,   
and there was another brilliant flash.   
Scully closed her eyes and shielded   
her face with her forearm.  
  
A few seconds later, it was all over.  
  
Scully slowly opened her eyes,   
blinking to regain her sight. When   
everything came into focus, she knew   
something was wrong. Vivian was no   
longer there, but a white swan,   
cleansed of its dark heart was   
swimming happily in the pond. MaryBeth   
was no longer the quiet girl they had   
seen at Phalene's farmhouse, but a   
being only described as a Faerie.  
  
Scully looked around dazed, and saw   
Mulder resting at the water's edge.   
She looked up at MaryBeth and   
whispered, "Thank you." The medium   
nodded, and vanished into a volume of   
light.  
  
Scully scrambled to the water's edge,   
where Mulder was reviving himself.  
  
"Scully?" he asked, looking into her   
face. "What happened?"  
  
"You were right, " she said, and   
leaned down to give him a kiss.  
  
Mulder lifted his head up to meet her   
lips, but before they kissed, he   
managed a small, "I told you so."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
  
That's it. Feedback is very much   
appreciated @   
spookymulder152@yahoo.com or  
spooky152@private.as  
  
I hate the   
"This is my first fic excuse, but its   
true for this one, so don't be to   
harsh. :)  
  
The song "The Beat of A Heart" excerpt   
in this fic is from the Where The   
Heart Is soundtrack. I think it's by   
the Warren Brothers, but I'm not sure  
  
PS. I know in Beyond The Sea Scully   
fell asleep with the TV on, but lets   
just ignore that for the purpose of   
this fic  
  
PPS: For all you paperback XF readers,  
yes, I do realize the part about Frohike  
and Scully discussing threats to the country  
over coffee was mentioned in EBE. I happened  
to like that book, though, so it was a little   
homage to it.  
  
PPPS:(Just one more thing before the Goss  
volunteers get really ticked) You can visit  
Spooky152's Shipper Haven at the following:  
www.geocities.com/marajadeskywlker/shippers-haven,html  
Have Fun!   



End file.
